Iceland women's national football team
The Iceland women's national football team represents Iceland in international women's football. It is currently ranked as the 20th best national team in the world by FIFA (as November 2012; comparatively, the men's football team is ranked 96th). On October 30, 2008, the national team qualified to the 2009 UEFA Women's Championship, the first major football tournament Iceland take part in, having previously competed in the 1995 UEFA Women's Championship which was a home and away knockout competition. At the 2013 UEFA Women's Championship they've taken their first point in a major championship, following and draw against Norway in the opening game.2 During the qualifiers for 2009 UEFA Þóra Tómasdóttir and Hrafnhildur Gunnarsdóttir followed the team and recorded the documentary Stelpurnar okkar (translated: Our Girls) which was premiered on August 14, 2009. Contents 1 World Cup 2 Current squad 3 References 4 External links World Cup World Cup Finals Year Result GP W D* L GF GA GD China 1991 Did Not Enter - - - - - - - Sweden 1995 Did Not Qualify - - - - - - - United States 1999 Did Not Qualify - - - - - - - United States 2003 Did Not Qualify - - - - - - - China 2007 Did Not Qualify - - - - - - - Germany 2011 Did Not Qualify - - - - - - - Canada 2015 Did Not Qualify - - - - - - - Total 0/7 - - - - - - - *Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. Current squad The squad for the 2016 Algarve Cup. Head coach: Freyr Alexandersson # Pos. Player Date of birth (age) Caps Goals Club 1 GK Guðbjörg Gunnarsdóttir 18 May 1985 (aged 30) 38 0 Sweden Djurgårdens IF 12 GK Sandra Sigurðardóttir 2 October 1986 (aged 29) 11 0 Iceland Valur 13 GK Sonný Lára Þráinsdóttir 9 December 1986 (aged 29) 1 0 Iceland Breiðablik UBK 2 DF Arna Ásgrímsdóttir 12 August 1992 (aged 23) 8 1 Iceland Valur 3 DF Hrafnhildur Hauksdóttir 4 September 1996 (aged 19) 1 0 Iceland Selfoss 4 DF Glódís Perla Viggósdóttir 27 June 1995 (aged 20) 34 2 Sweden Eskilstuna United DFF 11 DF Hallbera Guðný Gísladóttir 14 September 1986 (aged 29) 66 1 Iceland Breiðablik UBK 14 DF Málfríður Erna Sigurðardóttir 30 May 1984 (aged 31) 23 0 Iceland Breiðablik UBK 17 DF Elísa Viðarsdóttir 26 May 1991 (aged 24) 22 0 Iceland Valur 18 DF Guðrún Arnardóttir 29 July 1995 (aged 20) 2 0 Iceland Breiðablik UBK 19 DF Anna Björk Kristjánsdóttir 14 October 1989 (aged 26) 16 0 Sweden KIF Örebro 5 MF Gunnhildur Yrsa Jónsdóttir 28 September 1988 (aged 27) 22 1 Norway Stabæk Fotball Kvinner 7 MF Sara Björk Gunnarsdóttir 29 September 1990 (aged 25) 87 17 Sweden FC Rosengård 8 MF Katrín Ómarsdóttir 27 June 1987 (aged 28) 64 10 England Doncaster Rovers Belles 10 MF Dagný Brynjarsdóttir 10 August 1991 (aged 24) 57 14 United States Portland Thorns 15 MF Sandra Jessen 18 January 1995 (aged 21) 11 5 Germany Bayer Leverkusen 21 MF Andrea Rán Hauksdóttir 28 January 1996 (aged 20) 1 1 Iceland Breiðablik UBK 22 MF Elín Metta Jensen 1 March 1995 (aged 21) 13 2 Iceland Valur 23 MF Fanndís Friðriksdóttir 9 May 1990 (aged 25) 64 5 Iceland Breiðablik UBK 6 FW Hólmfríður Magnúsdóttir 20 September 1984 (aged 31) 100 36 Norway Avaldsnes IL 9 FW Margrét Lára Viðarsdóttir 25 July 1986 (aged 29) 102 75 Iceland Valur 16 FW Harpa Þorsteinsdóttir 27 June 1986 (aged 29) 54 11 Iceland Stjarnan Women 20 FW Berglind Björg Þorvaldsdóttir 18 January 1992 (aged 24) 10 0 Iceland Fylkir References 1.Jump up ^ O'Connor, Philip (2013-07-21). "Sweden thump Iceland to book semi-final with Germany | Reuters". Uk.reuters.com. Retrieved 2013-11-15. 2.Jump up ^ "Iceland leave it late against Norway - Women's Euro 2013 - Football - Eurosport Australia". Au.eurosport.com. 2013-07-11. Retrieved 2013-11-15. External links Official website FIFA profile Category:Iceland women's national football team Category:Women's football in Iceland Category:European women's national association football teams